Fedorafreak
|first = 267 |title = Gent of Piss (?) |age = Adult Died: July 17(?) (ascended) Fate Unknown |screenname = fedorafreak |style = perfect spelling and punctuation. no caps. |specibus = Likely Mailboxkind |relations = Dad Egbert - Fellow Serious Business User 2busy4this - Server Player fedorafriend - Post-scratch self Unknown deceased family |home = Maple Valley, Washington |planet = Earth |pesterlogs = |none}} (3 pp.) }} fedorafreak was John's neighbor through Act 1 of Homestuck, and possibly . He frequently messages Dad and their colleagues over Serious Business over the course of Homestuck. Messages by him are shown on Dad's PDA . He evacuated all of his clothing from his house, before it was struck by a meteor. His family died in the accident, leaving him the lone known survivor of the world, sans the four kids and their guardians. He was able to connect to Sburb and enter The Medium. He was able to scale his echeladder some and alchemized several objects, such as a "frivolous hat" and "excessively tall pant". He was quickly injured by an " " (likely an Imp) after donning said tall pant. After talking briefly with Nannasprite over the PDA, he found a "horizontal stone slab exhibiting unidentified iconography," and lays down to rest on it. He stopped responding and presumably dies while lying on the Quest Bed, which may secure his status as god tier. As the B Universe was sterile due to its cancer, it is highly unlikely that fedorafreak was successful at creating a new universe in his session. His ultimate fate seems to have been left to the reader's imagination. Andrew Hussie stated on his formspring that fedorafreak's Mythological Role is the Gent of Piss, and that his server player was 2busy4this. He has also stated on his Tumblr that fedorafreak's post-scratch counterpart is fedorafriend, who is "only lukewarm on hats. He thinks they're ok, mostly." As is the case with most of Hussie's answers, these "facts" were likely meant in jest. Trivia *In the 2014 and 2015 Homestuck Calendars, on July 17 (7/17) it says "Fedorafreak dies on his Quest Bed (2011)", thus confirming his death is true. *Dr. David Brinner comes from a very old ongoing joke on the Forums about a made-up MS Paint Adventure named Dr. Brinner: Ghost Psychiatrist. **It could also be a reference to the novella (later adapted into a movie) "The Postman," which has as its central character a post-apocalyptic survivor who finds a mailbag and a postal uniform and decides to deliver the mail (at first as a sort of con game, but eventually with emotions similar to ). The story was written by David Brin, who does in fact have a Ph.D. * Fedorafreak was consistently brought up by Hussie on his Formspring, and he often denounced obnoxious questions relating to uncertainty to the identity of this obviously important character. * In Openbound Part 1, the player can find a dusty fedora. This could be a callback to fedorafreak. References Category:Homestuck characters Category:Humans